Three first times
by the fictional therapist
Summary: Three first times that Jane and Lisbon experience. Based on canon episodes.


Three first times

The first time they fuck is after Lorelei Martin's escape from prison.

After rescuing Jane from his 'kidnap', when the rest of the team have gone home, it leaves just the two of them, Lisbon locked in her office, writing up the paperwork this antic necessitates, while Jane reclines on his couch. He can hear her angry mutterings from there, mixes of his name and various expletives.

With herculean effort he manages to ignore her, to catch a short but precious nap while her angry voice becomes background noise.

It's only when he hears what sounds suspiciously like a hammer being thrown against the window, the unmistakeable sound of shattering glass pulling him from his dreamless slumber, that he realises he may have really fucked up this time.

Angry words spoken to herself are one thing, but throwing heavy objects around? She's never been quite that angry with him before.

Jane slides up from his couch near silently, knowing that if she knows he's coming she'll just kick him out, send him to his attic while she stews in her anger all night.

As he nears the glass walls of her office, one with a spider web pattern of shattering, he hears her much more clearly, the angry growls and hand slams that accompany her words. He's really fucked up this time.

Gathering up some of his famous courage he slides the door open.

"Lisbon, I..."

He's interrupted by a stapler flying past his ear. Wow. She really is pissed.

"What, Jane? What could you possibly have to say after today? You almost got yourself killed, again, helped a hardened criminal, an accomplice of Red fucking John, escape from prison and forced me to lie to federal agents about your involvement in the escape! If anyone found out I'd be fired and incarcerated. What could you possibly have to say to all that?"

"I...I..." Damn, he'd really fucked up.

"Yeah, i thought so. This is hardly the first time I've risked everything for you and you've not said a single word about it. Worst part is, it probably won't be the last. You don't even care, do you?"

What was he supposed to say to that? His mind, full of words and phrases to get him out of any situation, was failing rather spectacularly when faced with an angry...friend.

His inept silence seemed to provoke Lisbon further, her small form standing and moving around the desk until she stood facing him, still lingering in the doorway like a lemon.

"You can't even give me an answer, can you?" She sneers leaning in close to his face. "Have your precious words failed you now?"

Then his mind suddenly supplies an answer to this situation that requires no words.

He leans down and kissed her.

The kiss is hard, urgent, angry, and Jane is more than surprised when Lisbon leans into it eagerly, her lips pressing against his in small, harsh detonations. His hands slither around her back, pulling her tight against him as he slips his tongue into her mouth, immediately meeting hers in a battle for dominance.

Kissing all the while, he pushes Lisbon back towards her desk, caging her between its surface and his body so that there is no chance of escape. Not that escape is what she wants, judging by the way she nips at his lips and tugs urgently at his pants.

Lisbon's small hands tug at his belt, pulling it through the loops and the buckle before pulling it free from his body. He returns the favour, never once breaking the angry meeting of lips they deign to call a 'kiss'. He tugs it away from her body then drops her pants, sliding them down her legs and leaving her to kick them off.

She boosts herself up on the desk, ridding herself of her panties while he pulls back briefly to remove his own underwear and retrieve a condom. No that he thinks she has anything, and he knows for a fact that he doesn't, but it would be unfair to impregnate Lisbon in such an angry facsimile of love as this, and it was far too personal to ask about alternative contraception. He rolls the latex down his long cock, giving himself a few string caresses before turning his attention back to Lisbon.

He reattaches himself to her lips, lines himself up and thrusts into her, not pausing to check if she is ready or not. He simply presses forward into her tight core, luxuriating in the warm embrace of her muscles.

Fingernails scratch down his clothed arms, teeth biting at his lower lip as he pulls out then pushes back in at unbelievable speed.

He doesn't touch her apart from their angry kiss and the place at which they are joined, uncomfortable with caressing her in this false intimacy.

Even without adding anything extra, its been a while for Lisbon, and simple friction over neglected nerves by his unyielding length has her cumming in a few strokes. She climaxes with a wordless groan, and the sudden contraction of her already achingly tight passage around him milks Jane for all he has.

He releases soundlessly.

They ride out their highs together, a few moments of shared pleasure, before he pulls out, dumps the condom in the personal bin next to the door, pulls up his trousers and leaves quickly.

That way they can both pretend he hadn't seen her crying.


End file.
